kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Ongekibou
The are a type of Ongeki Weapon that consists of a pair of taiko drumsticks (bachi) to be used with an Ongekikou that enables the Oni to executes the Sound of Purification. Characteristics In the series, this is the most frequent weapon used by percussion users. It is also the most effective weapon against the human-sized summer Makamou. For giant Makamou, the Oni have developed Ongeki Da finishers that varies the drum techniques. The Ongekibou can also double as clubs. With the Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan, the clubs get an added flame which engulfs the Onisho. The flame can be used momentarily during strikes, or be thrown at targets. The Kibōjutsu: Rekkaken is an upgraded Rekkadan that solidifies the flame and turns it into a sword of solid flames, that protrudes from the Onisho. The Ongekibou are also used by Takeshi's scientists, like Midori Takizawa to test new technology and theories that may strengthen the power of all the Ongeki. Designs Ongekibou are a set of taiko drumsticks that consists of a brown cotton thread handle with a with a kashira-like silver joint circle on the top and bottom (with mitsudomoe-like Oni symbol), while the silver handguard is shaped like a miniature pumpkin. The drumsticks have two different face Onishi on the heads with silver horns on the foreheads and red stick parts with silver linings. They also exist in many different colors. TaikoOnishi1.png|Ongekibou's Onishi (Hibiki version). List of Ongekibous Hibiki= The are a pair of drumsticks to be used with for Kamen Rider Hibiki's Ongeki Da finishers through Sound of Purification. Can also double as clubs. They have red Oni's faces on the heads and red sticks. With these Ongekibou - Rekka, Hibiki can perform Rekkadan and Rekkaken. Ibuki used it when he was in his "Orochi sealing" training. After that, he brought it to the sealing place, but Hibiki took his place and regained the Rekka. :Attack Ride Cards: As Hibiki, Decade conjures up two drumsticks to charge them with power and use the finisher Kiboujutsu Rekkadan, igniting the tops with flames, creating torch-like weapons that shoot fireballs to incinerate targets. Decade's fireballs are powerful enough to destroy giant Makamou as well. :Arms Weapons ': TheOngekibou Rekka is the Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into Hibiki Arms, which is assumed by Kamen Rider Bravo in ''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. As demonstrated by Kamen Rider Fifteen, the Ongekibou Rekka can also be manifested in Decade Arms due to Decade's ability to use the power of the Nine Heisei Riders. He used this to counter the Ongekibou Rekka used by Decade as Kamen Ride: Hibiki. 002main.jpg|Ongekibou - Rekka ongekibourekka.jpg|Hibiki and his Ongekibou - Rekka rekkaken.jpg|Ongekibou - Rekka as a Rekkaken rekka.jpg|Hibiki hits Dorotabou with his Ongekibou - Rekka rekkaibu.jpg|Ibuki uses Ongekibou - Rekka Attack Ride Ongekibou Rekka.jpg|Ongekibou - Rekka on Decade's card DCD Hibiki Ongekibou Rekka.png|Decade Hibiki wielding the Ongekibou Rekka BravoHibiki.png|Bravo Hibiki Arms 15 Decade Ongekibourekka.png|Fifteen wielding the Ongekibou Rekka in Decade Arms Hibiki Squash.png|Fifteen's Hibiki Squash: Kiboujutsu Rekkadan |-| Ibuki= & : A pair of drum sticks that Kamen Rider Ibuki uses when he had to fight Dorotabou, which is a Summer Makamou that can only be defeated with drum-type Ongeki. They have blue Oni's faces on the heads and blue sticks. yamase.jpg| Ibuki with his Ongekibou - Yamase |-| Todoroki= & : A pair of drum sticks formerly owned by Kamen Rider Zanki, Kamen Rider Todoroki uses these when he had to fight Dorotabou, a summer Makamou that can only be defeated with drum-type Ongeki. Then, he uses these again when he fight Bakeneko. They have green Oni's faces on the heads and green sticks. rakurai.jpg|Ongekibou - Rakurai todoraku.jpg|Todoroki with his Ongekibou - Rakurai |-| Sabaki= : A pair of drum sticks Ongeki weapons that Kamen Rider Sabaki use. Sabaki uses these when he had to fight Summer Makamou those can only be defeated with drum-type Ongeki. They have red Oni's faces on the heads and dark brown sticks. Shakubyoushi.jpg|Ongekibou - Shakubyoushi |-| Danki= : A pair of drum sticks Ongeki weapons that Kamen Rider Danki use. They have red Oni's faces on the head, blue sticks and white handles. Nachiguro.jpg|Danki and his Ongekibou - Nachiguro |-| Eiki= : A pair of drum sticks Ongeki weapons that Kamen Rider Eiki use. They have light brown Onisho on the heads, teal sticks and brown handles. OngekibōRokushō.jpg|Ongekibou - Rokushou rokushou.jpg|Eiki and his Ongekibou - Rokushou |-| Gouki= : A pair of drum sticks Ongeki weapons that Kamen Rider Gouki use. They have blue Onisho on the heads, blue sticks and blue handles. They were only shown in promotional magazines for the final episode. On Gouki's card, the Ongekibou have red Onisho with blue sticks and brown handles. GoukiOngekibou.png|Gouki's Ongekibou GoukiOngekibouRK131.png|Gouki's Ongekibou in Rangers Strike. |-| Kabuki= : A pair of drum sticks Ongeki weapons that Kamen Rider Kabuki use. They have green Onisho on the heads, green sticks and brown handles. OngekibōRessui.png|Ongekibou - Ressui Kabukiressui.png|Kabuki and his Ongekibou - Ressui Kamen Rider Decade In the World of Hibiki, Kamen Riders Decade and Diend use their own Ongekibou Rekka, colored magenta and cyan respectively, to aid in destroying a giant Bakegani with the Oni Riders. Category:Rider Weapon Category:Instrument Weapon Category:Twin Weapon Category:Arms Weapons Category:Arsenal (Hibiki)